Cotton Candy
by Lady Lilly
Summary: Chapter three up! The g-crew's at the fair!
1. 3x4

Cotton Candy Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 7 57 2001-06-09T17:58:00Z 2001-09-03T02:01:00Z 1 391 2233 18 4 2742 9.3821 

Cotton Candy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, repeat do NOT own GW, Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu do, NOT me, thank you. 

Warning: Yoai (boy/boy) no like no read. Please R&R.

A GW yaoi fic.

By Lady Lilly

Prologue~ 

Fair Here We Come!

            The sun was high in the sky, shining its bright glow over the Winner Estate, and Quarte was still asleep. "Wake up, lover," Trowa said as he nudged a very cute lump on the bed, "We're going to the fair today remember?"

            "Fair? What fair?" Quarte asked from within the heap of blankets on the bed, "I thought I didn't have any thing to do today, why do you think I slept in?"

            "Ah, you were tired from last night's *ahem* activities," Trowa replied turning slightly pink (I know Trowa would NEVER act emotional, but this is a fic, and he must comply to my *the author's* wishes insert evil laughter), who would have thought, the angelic pilot of 04 was quite good in bed. At that thought he turned even redder.

            "What's the matter koi?" Quarte inquired at his lover's strange shade of skin, "Any ways, lets get ready for the fair."

            "*Gulp* Ah, okay, come on sleepy head, let's hit the showers," Trowa replied, still rather embarrassed.

            As the hot water bounced off Trowa's muscled torso, Quarte soap and started washing Trowa's back. As Quarte went lower, he thought about how nice it felt to be near his only love at all times.  As Quarte finished he gave Trowa a peck on the check, before the tall boy started to return the favor. As Trowa started to kiss his love over and over again, Quarte stopped him, "Let's save that for tonight, for now, we have fair to go to!" Quarte exclaimed, a little too excitedly, well it seems there's still a kid in 04. ^_^;

            ***Twenty Minutes Later***

            "Rashid, we're off, see you later!" Quarte waved to the fatherly Maguanac leader, "And thanks for the picnic basket!"

            No problem Master Quarte, just don't come home to late."

            "We won't!" a SD chibi Quarte shouted back, all the while bouncing on the expensive leather seat. Trowa sweat dropped, even though Quarte was cute in the SDC mode, it was a little overbearing. "Oh, I can't wait! *Quarte's eyes go starry* The FAIR! All those rides, all that candy, whoopee!!!" Trowa continues to sweat drop as the car moves on. After three hours of sitting next to the SD chibi Quarte, Trowa was more than ready to have fun at the fair. Trowa could see the roller coasters and the Ferris wheel approaching them, and the driver parked the car and opened the door for the two teens.

Quarte leapt out and raced to the entrance, a reluctant Trowa raced after him.

~~~To Be Continued~~~     

I already have the next chapters in the works, but I can change it and I'm open to suggestions. 


	2. 2x5

Cotton Candy  
  
Chapter 2: The Fair! Let's Go!  
  
Duo yawned and stretched. The sun peeking through the thick black curtains told him it was late morning, very late morning. "Hey, Wuffie, what time is it?"  
  
"Eleven o'clock! It's about time you woke up." Wufei headed toward the bed and kissed Duo. "Xoa chen hoa airen. Chi chuan ba.*"  
  
"Ka she, wo bu shan che lie**!" Duo countered in some Chinese he learned around.  
  
"There's a fair, Quatre and Trowa are going," Wufei said, using the fair as a bait to get Duo out of bed.  
  
"Fair?" Duo's eyes lit up, "the Fair, the fair, whoopee!"  
  
"Yeah, if you get out of bed in oh, say twenty minutes, we'll go."  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Duo yelled as he jumped out of bed and hopped into the bathroom. He showered and washed up. Then a thought struck him (it's a miracle!), "Hey Wuffie-chan, how `bout I go as a mega-cute girl!" He then dug in his closet for something to wear and put it on. Then he jumped out in front of Wufei. "What do you think?"  
  
Duo was wearing a white kimono with black flowers (Duo's touch); his hair was done in a bun secured by a white clip. Wufei raised an eyebrow (AR: must stop using raised eyebrows!) Didn't he see Relena wearing something like that at the lunar festival? (Wufei has never seen a kimono before he saw Relena wearing one.) His thoughts were stopped short as Duo dragged him in to their car drove to the fair, 50 miles per hour above the speed limit.  
  
The first thing Duo did was to buy an entire box (24''x24'') of tickets and then ran to the food stands. Wufei glanced around as Duo was munching. He saw a familiar couple by the water gun shooting stands... `no way!' he thought.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I'm posting the next part as soon as I can, and I crave feedback, flames or complements or anything! And your call, is Dorothy at the fair or not? 


	3. 1xRxD; Fortune teller & more!

Cotton Candy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Lady Lilly  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters ('_')  
  
A/N: The Chinese in Ch.2- * Good morning, time to get out of bed. **- But I don't wanna (want to, but knowing the way Duo speaks, it's probably in a wanna way) get out of bed.  
  
Duo and Wufei stared at the group before them. Relena, Dorothy, and Heero were at a shooting booth. No surprise there. All three of them were playing. But the eye popper was that Relena was winning. Not that she was bad it was just that no one could beat Heero. Or maybe not, seeing as Relena was beating him by say, 50 points. Though it was obvious that Dorothy was losing on purpose, the sweat that rolled down his forehead revealed he was giving his all and more. As the bell rang Relena and Dorothy whooped. Heero promptly fainted. Dorothy hauled him up, giggling furiously.  
  
"Whaz the matter Heero, got your ass kicked by your girlfriend?" Duo taunted while poking Heero's head.  
  
"Shut up Duo!" Heero growled as he glared at Duo. Dorothy kissed Relena and then Joined Duo in the taunting.  
  
"Hey, guys, so you think that Quatre and Trowa are here?" Dorothy asked, a moment of silence and then a loud "No way!" Unknown to the group Quatre and Trowa were in the fortune telling tent behind them.  
  
~In Tent~  
  
Quatre sat in the plush chair in front of the hooded woman. He wondered if this was a good idea, but something made him try it. She didn't have a crystal ball in front of her.  
  
"Well, I don't use crystal balls for Tarot readings, duh!" the fortuneteller regaled him. "Now, let me see one of your hands." Quatre extended and arm to her. She grabbed it and started to chant. Then she started to shuffle the deck. She laid every card out carefully.  
  
"Interesting, interesting, Your Quatre R. Winner, youngest of thirty. You went mad when using the Zero system developed by five scientists. You love and adore the silent lump with the uni-bang over there. Your future is going to filled with happiness and beautiful children. Just make sure to keep them away from the Zero system. They will inherit your way of screwing up the information given to them. Your past it tainted with war, but it made you stronger. Before you were a weak sole , expressed by the reversed magician, you believed you had no power over your worth, that you were just another insignificant gear in the grand machine that is Winner Enterprises. All in all, a good future. Now let me see the other one." Quatre dragged and plopped Trowa in the chair and sat on the stool to watch.  
  
She shuffled the cards again and dealt them. She looked at him then looked at the cards.  
  
"Humph, you hide behind too many masks, Triton Bloom/ Nanashi/ Trowa Barton. A past married by war, not too much difference. Until recently all you've done is do something related to war or fighting. By the way, your little friend Midii Une, She's alive you know, a friend of your sisters, well more than just friends… So, she won't try to take you. I was right, you are a silent lump with the inability to style your hair a different way!" she finished. They walked out of the tent and toward the rides…  
  
"Hey, let's ride the Ferris wheel! It'll be fun!" Quatre cried. They waited in line and then got in a carriage/ box (A/N: Whatever that thing you ride in!). The wheel started to move slowly. When it reached the top the machine groaned and stopped.  
  
"Broken?" asked Trowa, he looked out the window, it was a lovely view!  
  
"I guess, hey, look the suns setting! Oh, isn't it beautiful Trowa?" Quatre gasped as he looked out the window. They leaned closer. The sun's red/ pink glow witnessed the kiss and sighed (A/N: can the sun set sigh?), what a cute couple! (A/N:I ate too much sugar…) Then the wheel started again as the sun dropped and the lights of the fair ground were turned on.  
  
A girl with an upside-down French braid, wearing a sea blue kimono with tropical fish embroidered on it, threw the wrench over her back. The hugged her shorter and stockier, but stronger girlfriend. She offered some of her cotton candy to the other girl as they walked toward the large roller coaster… (A/N: A self insertion! *gasp*)  
  
A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! Pink Winner, Thanks for the idea, 2x5 scene coming next chapter! 


End file.
